


Digital Recompense

by SmashingSkunk53



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Action, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 09:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15361857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmashingSkunk53/pseuds/SmashingSkunk53
Summary: The turians have arrived at Shanxi. They took out a vital transportation hub before hitting the ground, and within another dimension, its denizens stir. They did not like the abrupt cutoff from their friends.





	Digital Recompense

**Digimon**

The humans were scared, Lieutenant Corvus Dectus could see that much. His men escorted them farther into the interment camp. Some were brave, his rough translator package that Command sent him could make out a few curses towards his men as they separated the dissidents from the rest of the crowd. The other humans were easily managed as soon as they saw more of the turian army once the left the transport.

Their asari-like traits were surprising. It made it easier for his men and equipment to adapt to the familiar body type. Though, many of them, both civilian and military, seemed to be carrying a strange device while they were being rounded up. From what their technicians could tell, it seemed to be something akin to the omnitool but with features they were still trying to understand. Dectus wanted to play it safe, so he made sure that all the devices were taken and sent to a different location to be studied thoroughly.

Very few humans were cooperative at that action.

As the civilians were led to the temporary holding areas, Dectus was giving himself a small reprieve. With the official surrender of the human military, it was just a matter of time before they would head back to Hierarchy space. Maybe in a few weeks he'd be back home in time to hold his soon to be born son.

Across the planet there were few pockets of resistance, but their defeat was inevitable. The last major update he received was that they had a large enemy encampment surrounded at what appears to be a scientific facility on the outskirts of capital city. Once it was captured the would have control over the greater area and a secure staging area for the invasion.

Then the comms started to static. He could barely make out a garbled SOS coming from the front. According to his malfunctioning omnitool, the source of the message and the disturbance was the science facility in the hands of the resistance. He could hear a few broken human words in the transmission. Nothing out of the ordinary, except for a single word that his translator was unable to identify. Digi-something or other.

Suddenly the sky exploded as a giant beam of light shot from the facility into the sky. The clouds darkened as they funneled downward, lighting crackled within the clouds as he felt the power of it in his bones. Dectus's communications officer was reporting the anomaly had become a source of a massive power spike that was spreading across the planet at an alarming rate. The was already talk of the fleet bombing the facility to stop whatever the humans were trying to accomplish. Before any orders were given however, the light disappeared.

The comm cleared. It was a report from the front, the turian company had managed to capture the facility and turn off whatever terraforming machine the humans started. Lieutenant Dectus felt relieved, but his eyes remained on the sky where there was a massive funnel cloud. Either the humans were very desperate that they were getting reckless, or something was going on.

He could still pick up strange energy fluctuations in the air on his omnitool, but they were much weaker than before. According to long-range scanner aboard the fleet, some of larger gatherings were moving. The reports filled him with a sense of unease.

Then the comm exploded.

* * *

**Digimon**

After the lightshow, a squad of turian soliders loaded into their transport and got back to their current orders. With most of the urban civilians rounded up, they needed to confirm and escort the remaining civilians in the nearby rural settlements to reduce the risk of guerrilla reinforcements. The transport landed at a farmstead surrounded by what the locals call wheat fields.

They took up position by the door, at the squad leader's command they busted it down only to be rushed by one male and one female. They were easily subdue and taken into custody, but one private saw movement out of a broken window.

The young private gave chase after the child as she ran through the golden fields. Her little red dress was badly ripped as it danced behind her as she ran. Between the red dress and black hair, she was easily followed by the armoured turian.

She turned back to look at him, her green eyes wide with fear and tears and tripped when what was left of her dress tangled up her feet. She fell and disappeared between a sea of golden crops. The private doubled his pace, closing the distance between them.

When the private found beneath the crops she tried to crawl away in desperation with loud sobs. In her hands was a raggedy-looking insect doll and one of the devices. He reached out toward her to bring her back to the farmhouse, she cried out a word that was unfamiliar to his translator.

"Kuwagamon!"

The turian's vision exploded in white light. As the spots cleared, the little girl was not crying anymore as she looked past the private with a bright grin. The private, still stunned from he momentary blindness was unable to stop her after she shoved past him and started to run back in the direction she came.

He turned around, already messaging his squad that the girl was running back to the farmhouse. Only to stop cold at the sight behind him.

At what only could be described as a giant insect, it had no visible eyes over. It was covered with a red exoskeleton with green muscle where the body flexed and moved. It had four arms, three were spread wide in a show of power, while one held little girl he was chasing close to the insect's chest. She was clinging to it in a desperate hug, her ragged stuffy still in her arms.

The private tried to bring his rifle to bear on the monster, for how else could he describe such a creature, only for the giant insect to roar as its mandibles flared widely. With speed that was beyond its size, the red monstrosity head-butted the turian. The young private flew backwards, his gun flew from his grasp as he rolled to a stop on his back. The wind knocked out of him.

Loud buzzing filled the air of the wheat field as Kuwagamon took the sky, the little girl still firmly in its grasp. The private tried to radio a warning, but the words died in his mouth when the monstrosity stole the transport with the rest of the family still inside.

* * *

**Digimon**

It was a bloody disaster.

Corvus's bad feeling was right. With the appearance of strange creatures across the planet, it had caused chaos on a global scale. Reports across the planet bordered on fantasy. Gun-toting rabbits, fire-breathing dinosaurs, and hordes of living slime had pushed back their forces from their foothold in the city. From his command post on the prefabricated walls it has been nothing but bad news.

All in a single day.

The only blessing was that the most creatures only fought in self-defence. It was lesson that was learned with foresight. Others fought with the human resistance. Pilots were had reports of humans who rode on the backs of the fliers, while many others were seen in command of some of the dinosaur-like ones with the power of heavy artillery. If it wasn't for the fact that these creatures had the same energy signature as the previous anomaly, it would've put their invasion to a standstill. With frequent reports from radar it made it easier to avoid the larger confrontations and a better way to track down human remnants.

They would have been able to know more, but they lost all contact with the research camp when there was a massive gathering of the creatures at their position. As if they spawned out of nowhere right on top of them.

With that rather somber thought, Dectus decided to make his rounds through the camp. His presence was needed to remind the men to keep calm while the rest of the turian military contained the threat and eliminated the opposition. He took the stairs off the wall and measured up each of his remaining company. This was a straining time.

It certainly showed when one of the transport overseers was close to collapsing with exhaustion. Without relief, many of his soldiers had been forced to take double, even triple duty to keep the camp in order. All because of these so-called monsters on the field.

Even Dectus's position, far from the frontlines, was affected by their appearance. His interment camp was understaffed, he sent the majority of his soldiers to support the frontline and the other nearby outposts from being completely overwhelmed. It made him uneasy, if the humans had enough of motivation, they could overpower his position and cause chaos as only untrained civilians could in a warzone.

The only major blessing so far was that none of the creatures have been sighted within the area of the camp. The lieutenant did not want to think about what one of those creatures could do to the civilian morale.

As the final ground car unloaded the last of the civilians, Dectus found his eyes drawn to one of the human children. His clothes were ragged and torn, with his scrapes and cuts visible beneath the tears. Corvus would need to confirm with the squad of where exactly they found the lad. His eyes shifted back and forth like a wounded animal. The patch of blonde hair on his head was filthy and stuck out at jagged angles.

Dectus watched as many of the adults kept their offspring within arms reach, this boy however, stood apart from the rest of the crowd, he must have been separated from his parents during the fighting. War is a time of horror, but Corvus hoped that the Spirits would aid his family and keep them all safe.

His military may have invaded this world, but Corvus has no qualms with the race.

As the boy was herded into the camp with the rest of his people, the Lieutenant saw a glimpse of grey and yellow clutched in the boy's hands. With a quick order, one of the guards moved out of line to apprehend the device. With his rifle in one hand, and the other stretched towards him, the child practically quivered with fear. As the guards gloved talons attempted to take the device away, the boy started to shriek bloody murder as he fought with all his strength to keep it.

His screams were practically incoherent, as the guard tried not to harm the boy and take the device. The translator was unable to keep up with it all, the only word that Dectus could make out was the boy's final scream as the guard finally wrapped his talons around the device and pulled it away.

"Renamon!"

The device became a beacon of white light. Dectus's helmet immediately filtered the brightness, but his guardsman at the epicenter with the device was not so lucky. He dropped his rifle as he was blinded by it.

Within the light there was movement, an outstretched arm collided with the guardsman's helmet and knocked him into the dirt hard. Through Dectus's tinted gaze, saw another bipedal form. Were one of the humans using this as a distraction?

Even in their rather exhausted state, Lieutenant Dectus was proud of how quick the closest of his men reacted. Their rifles aimed in the direction of the light, but they would not fire unless they had a clear shot. Dectus could see the two moving shapes and he did not want to incite the civilians in his company's weakened state.

" **Diamond Storm!"**  A voice cried out.

Dectus dove to the side, a decade of combat experience was hard to ignore. His men were launched off their feet as they were pushed back as white shards impacted their chest plate, but did not puncture their armour.

When the light died down, Dectus swore. The boy from before was being held by something that was not human. Was this another one of those strange creatures?

A bipedal beast covered in yellow and white fur, it practically snarled at the turian on ground before it moved. It was fast, even with the human boy cradled against its plume of chest fur. Dectus and another turian had coincidently blocked the only entrance to the compound. Two blue eyes stared down Dectus, as if measuring him up for a fight, intelligence burned behind them before it dashed towards the wall. With a single kick, it gained enough momentum to kick off one of the guard towers and into the air.

Both Dectus and his fellow turian pointed their rifles at the moving target, only for the creature to whip its arm toward them with a shower of crystal shards coming right at him. Dectus ducked to the side again, while his comrade was not so lucky as he caught the majority of them in his chest plate like the others.

Most of his comrades were just about back on their feet, but by then the creature would be over the wall. It could lead the other creatures here and cause even more damage than the already have, or worse, the humans would riot and cause mass confusion when the civilians spread out across the battlefield. Even now, some of the braver ones near the line-up had inched towards the rifles in the dirt. Lieutenant Dectus cannot let this continue.

He lined up the shot as the creature had it's back turned. He pulled the trigger, and fired.

The rifle echoed loudly in the air, in the corner of his eye he saw the humans jumped back in fear from the rifle, frightfully aware that there was still an armed solider still here. His shots met their mark, they ricocheted off the prefab wall where the creature was going to land.

It tried to change it's direction in mid leap, only to curl around the child as it collided with the wall and fell to the ground with a loud thud, dirt kicked into the air from the impact.

Dectus's men found their bearing and they joined him as the surrounded the stunned creature. Their rifles trained on it, not willing to get caught by the same trick twice.

It slowly unfurled from around the boy. The scared lad clung to the creature like it was the last life pod on a sinking ship. He was crying into its chest while he mumbled incoherent words into its soaked fur. Once satisfied the boy was unharmed, the creature glared at the surrounding turians. He motioned one of his men forward to grab the child. The creature backed out of the soldier's reach and its back hit the wall. As they tightened their perimeter around it, a feminine voice snarled, "You will not take my partner from me." The vulpine-like creature had spoke. In human language.

"What did you just say?" Dectus said.

"You come to our home, destroy the Digi-Gate and take us away from our partners." The lupine growled. "You will pay for this alien. The human government will not stand for this, and the Royal Knights themselves will lead the charge to take back what is ours." The boy stopped sniveling as the creature's words rang true with him. He looked up to her with what Dectus could describe as pure admiration.

He heard numerous clicks on his comm, but the current situation was far more important.

"Know this alien." She, for if Dectus could assume by the voice continued. "Digimon have been friends with humans for almost 200 hundred years, and we will not let anything come between our friendship!"

The quiet workings of the camp fell silent, and at that moment, saw this Digimon smirk. One of his men took his eyes off their prisoner and froze. "L-Lieutenant Dectus." More air than words came out of the turian's mouth, so Dectus had to see what was wrong. He turned his head slowly, the ever-grinning vixen still in his sight, only to bit his tongue to keep his frustration silent.

The camp walls were lined with more of these Digimon, at least a good hundred of them, as they stared at the few turians left with great animosity if their facial expressions are anything to go by.

The few sentries Dectus had posted on the walls were tied up in some type of webbing, out cold. The detainment camp had been captured by an enemy force.

Lieutenant Corvus Dectus knew that if this was anything like what was happening across the planet, then the Hierarchy was in a tough spot.

**DIGIMON ARE THE CHAMPIONS**


End file.
